Jaena Scarlet
' Jaena Scarlet' is the daughter of Darian, and Marsha Scarlet making her a member of House Scarlet through her father, and a member of House Johher through her mother. Jaena Scarlet has three siblings in the form of Maera, Taesha, and Kren Scarlet of which Maera is a talented archer with whome has become widely known after she silently entered the Invasion of Westbridge and fought alongside her uncle Saiden as he fought, her sister Taesha is now married to Stephan Moyer of the vassal House Moyer and has left her house to live with them in thier village of Vaedrun, while her brother Kren is the commander of the forces of House Scarlet that defend the town of Hearthglen. Jaena Scarlet was married to Saylen Groven of House Groven during the annexation of the Riverlands in order to gain their support in the takeover, and the two didn't speak for a long time but have since grown closer after the birth of their first child and she is now a healthy member of House Groven. With Saylen Groven she has one child in the form of Darian Groven of whom is thirteen at the end of the Rise of Lucerne and is squiring on the island of Kul Tiras. Jaena Scarlet grew up alongside the rest of her siblings under her father Darion Scarlet and in this way she was close to nearly everyone in her family but she especially was close to her father, and her sister Taesha. When she was only thirteen she was forced to marry Saylen Groven in order to push forward an alliance, and although she loved her family and wanted to help them the thought of marrying this man was horrifying to her, and she begged her family not to make her do it. History Early History Jaena Scarlet grew up alongside the rest of her siblings under her father Darion Scarlet and in this way she was close to nearly everyone in her family but she especially was close to her father, and her sister Taesha. When she was only thirteen she was forced to marry Saylen Groven in order to push forward an alliance, and although she loved her family and wanted to help them the thought of marrying this man was horrifying to her, and she begged her family not to make her do it. Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Family Members Darion Scarlet - Father Marsha Scarlet - Mother Taesha Scarlet - Sister Kren Scarlet - Brother Maesha Scarlet - Sister Saylen Groven - Husband Darion Groven - Son Relationships Saylen Groven See Also : Saylen Groven Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:House Scarlet Category:House Johher